


Flower in the Sun

by TsundereShadow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereShadow/pseuds/TsundereShadow
Summary: Cute little one-shot I wrote 3 years ago on my DeviantART (which is p much dead lol) about Taiwan doing a dance in the rain.A little something that I wrote because of a rainy day here where I live. I love to dance in the rain and it made me think of the beautiful Taiwan dancing in the rain. I can honestly imagine her dancing in the rain and not having a care in the world about doing so.





	Flower in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my fic from DeviantART (LaylaKirineIxlya) so no freaking out about stolen literature, I assure you this is my writing from that account.

Wandering the courtyard of her home, a girl with chocolate brown eyes stops and looks upon the pond nearby and gazes upon the water, watching the Koi fish swim around. She wears a beautiful dress coloured pink. Her hair is adorned with two pink flowers, one on each side of her head. She has an odd curl on the left side of her head, which is long and looks like a c and an m put together. Her hair is the colour of her eyes, the same chocolate brown and it goes down to the middle of her back. Her name is Xiao Mei.

“Ahh the flowers smell wonderful this time of year.” She says as she twirls her pink parasol in her hands, a small smile slipping across her face as she does so.

The clouds above threaten to spoil the day with their darkened grey appearance, but this doesn’t bother her, she enjoys the skies no matter the colour.

The thunder began to roll and lightning pierces the skies, lighting Mei’s eyes up, showing wonder and thirst. She has been waiting for this, the chance to dance in the rain and thunder. Mei listens for the thunder after the first flash of lightning, 12 seconds. That meant that the lightning was 12 miles away, she was safe to dance in the rain for now. The droplets came soon after the roll of thunder, first a small pitter-patter and then into a downpour.

Mei purrs in delight as she removes her shoes and giggles in the rain. She knows that she may get sick, but it is worth it to her for getting the chance to dance in the rain. She loves the drum of the rain and the call of the thunder; to her they are an orchestra of nature. One that has been around long before man walked the Earth.

She begins her dance, one that is full of grace and beauty. She has been doing this dance for many years and knows the area of the courtyard so perfectly that she can do the dance blindfolded without mis-stepping once.

Her dress flows in each fluid movement of her steps, she is as enchanting as the Sakura trees in spring. She begins to sing, her voice as sweet as the wind chimes that ring as the slight wind picks up. She knows that she is safe in her brother’s home. She knows that if the storm were to get worse that she would retreat into the house and dance from inside. But the storm does not get worse and this pleases her, for she can stay outside and dance in the pouring rain.

Her dance, along with the rain, begins to come to an end. She has danced for an hour and is not even light of breath. She is wearing a large smile by the time the clouds have cleared almost as fast as they came, leaving only a shining courtyard. The breeze is all that remains of the sudden storm. The ground is the only evidence of said storm as the sun is now bright in the sky, shining upon the glistening wet ground.

“What a wonderful storm to have danced in. Too bad it couldn’t have lasted longer.” Her words come out as a song as she sits back upon the wet ground, parasol held above her slightly, not having left her hand as it had been a part of her dance.

As she sits, a man comes out of one of the siding wooded doors with a smile and a tray of tea. He sees his sister upon the ground, smiling peacefully. He takes note of how she looks: like a flower that is brightly shining in the sun. She turns to him with a wide and beautiful smile and tilts her head slightly. She knows she is a flower. She is the flower that blooms brightly after a sudden storm.


End file.
